User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Thirteen
Premise Jones’ search for Darlene Paguio helps him to see the positive effect she has made on the world after encountering numerous people and places where she has changed things for the better. Plot On an airship that Jones is traveling on. Two large, hooded creatures, believing that she is related to Finn, approach and attack him, vowing he will not separate Kai and Emmet. Instead, Jones quickly assures them he only wants to help Darlene, believing ahe might be in danger. Convinced that he is not an enemy, the strangers are revealed to be Woody and Buzz Lightyear, who tell Jones the story of how Darlene got scene of Sid Phillip stole his sister, Hannah’s toy and broke it. Once the story ends and the airship arrives at its destination, Jones thanks the toys and jumps from the ship, using his kusarigama to grab hold of a tree and safely land in the forest below. Unbeknownst to him, a girl with kindfully heart came across. While walking through the forest, Jones meet the girl called Kindness as they comes across someone attacking a group of Drones. The hunters are revealed to be the Fa Mulan, who Darlene inspired by decades earlier. When Jones confirms his allegiance to Darlene, Mulan escort him back to the village, where they have erected a statue of Darlene as her fangirl in her honor. After hearing their story of how Darlene she become boyish and heroism, Jones asks for the whereabouts of the Girl. Though Li Shang have not seen Darlene since the day Darlene become hero, they remain loyal to her, and so Jones continues her search. That night, Jones comes across a rave happening outside a inhabited by Barbie toys. When he inquires the whereabouts of Darlene, he mistaken another girl who has strength named Peace, one of the princesses (revealed to be Princess Annika) sings the story of how Darlene abandoned them because of her liking to boyish life. Further convinced of Darlene’s heroism, Jones presses on and reunited with his teams. After trading Miguel’s handmade guitar for a map from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, whom Candace was one of damsels in distress because she once with Finn and Timmy together, he also explained 40 years, the first Spinjizu Master was born but golden as a dragon which he create the world. He also claimed that it markedly with green energy but if those doesn’t get stronger so they used aloe veras to regenerate themselves. As the group goes on the journey without Darlene But because of the storm, they take a shelter in cave. In the cave, Kai set the campfire and Jones said that Pig Timmy might lose the hat. The next day, they group encourages Pig Timmy to fight back against the lake monster but ended up beaten up by crocodiles until Pig Timmy was encouraged by Jimmy to defeat them. At the same time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz take cover after Snydrome had the Super Buu turned the SuperJail and UltraPrison into foods due to him tipping them off. Category:Blog posts